Together At Last?
by OriginalRocker51
Summary: Naraku's son comes along after the group's separated and threatens Inuyasha's happy ever after with Kagome. Will he succeed? Rated T just in case.
1. New Beginnings

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I created.**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Kagome jumped out of the well into the Feudal Era and headed towards Kaede's village lugging her enormous backpack behind her. She was smiling, but she was thinking of how much her life had changed in little under a year.

**_Flashback_**

**_Kagome sat in a small wooden chair, her hands fidgeting with her shirt. Inuyasha was sitting next to her, wriggling impatiently._**

_"**Miroku, is she ready yet!" he yelled to the purple clad monk standing in front of them, talking to a priest clad in black.**_

**_He tore away from his previous conversation and turned to Inuyasha._**

_"**Not yet Inuyasha, you know I can't visit the bride before the wedding."**_

**_Inuyasha 'feh'd'and turned to Kagome._**

_"**Oi wench, you can go check on Sango right."**_

**_Kagome sighed. "Alright Inuyasha."_**

**_She headed to a side door and opened it, revealing a short hallway. She traveled down it until she reached a few doors down._**

**_She opened the door to see Sango in a beautiful silver and white floor length dress, pacing nervously. Hearing the door open gently, she looked up._**

_"**Oh Kagome!" She cried wrapping her friend in a hug.**_

_"**Sango, what's wrong? You nervous? Is that it?" Kagome asked, concerned.**_

_"**No, it's not that, I know Miroku's the one, but, well, this will change my life, you know? Like, after this, we'll all drift apart."**_

_"**Sango, what are you saying! We'll never drift apart! Yes, you and Miroku might leave to start a family, but until then, we'll make the most of this. And if we do drift, Inuyasha and I will visit. Well, I will, I don't know about Inuyasha."**_

_"**Oh, thanks Kag." Sango drew a deep breath, and then said, "Okay, I'm ready."**_

**_Kagome opened the door, and followed Sango into the hallway._**

**_End Flashback._**

About a week later, they had destroyed Naraku and gotten the remaining shards. Inuyasha and Kagome had combined the Windscar and one of Kagome's purification arrows. It had purified Naraku to ashes, and the wind had swept it away. Sesshomaru had freed Kagura and Kanna with the Tensaiga and gave Kagura a very small portion of the Western lands to live on, but it was so small that only Kagura and Kanna could live on it.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagura had left, and then came to Inuyasha and told him he would no longer try to kill him. He said it was simply that Inuyasha and him were the only remaining members of their family and they should learn to cooperate to keep their name pure. Inuyasha told them later that it was because Sesshomaru didn't want his butt kicked too badly and he wanted all his remaining limbs.

Sango and Miroku moved away about 3 months after their wedding and they moved _very _far away for peace and quiet. Kagome was sad to see her best friend leave, but she if Sango was happy, she was happy. She was a little lonely since the 'group' had separated, even though she still stuck around with Inuyasha.

"Where is he anyway?" she thought.

Her backpack was a little heavier than usual because her family moved to America a couple days earlier for her grandfather's heath and her mother's new job. She sadly said good-bye to them and loaded all her belongings she needed into her backpack. She couldn't deny it any longer.

Her world has changed.

Her loving family was half way across the globe, her best friends had married and moved away, her son had gone to his rightful place, and she had graduated high school. Her mother made it so that she didn't have to attend college and stay in the Feudal Era.

She still wore her school uniform, but she didn't know why. It was probably because she didn't know what she would wear if she did change her outfit.

As she approached the Goshinboku, she heard a faint rustling in the trees and then she knew where Inuyasha was.

**This is my first fanfic, so keep the flames down plz. If u actually review. I'm not asking. Well, maybe. If someone reviews, I'll add a chap.**


	2. They're Togethere Now, Right?

"Inuyasha, I'm back." She called.

He jumped off the tree branch he was currently sitting on, and landed in front of Kagome.

"'Bout time you got here!" he said crossly "you're not going to this 'school' anymore, so you shouldn't go so long anymore."

Kagome quickly shut him up by saying, "I brought ramen."

They headed to the hut Inuyasha had built which was in a quiet part of the woods. It was in a small clearing, covered by trees and secluded, the perfect place. It was easy to guard, and it was away from all the intrusions in the village. With Inuyasha's enhanced hearing, he could sense when the village was in trouble. Kagome unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The hut only had two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom with a futon in it. Kagome didn't have any problems sleeping beside Inuyasha, it beat the ground.

Kagome opened her bag and brought out a pot and some ramen.

"Which one Inu, chicken or beef?" she said, holding up the packets.

"Uh, chicken." Inuyasha answered, staring greedily at the packet.

"Oh shoot." Kagome said, sanding up from her crouched position by her bag.

"What?"

"I didn't bring any water. I'll have to go get some."

"You're not going alone! I'm going too!"

Kagome smirked. He was so protective.

"Come on then." She said, grabbing a bow and her quiver for protection.

"So wench, what do you think…" Inuyasha started, but was cut off as screams were heard from the village.

They ran until they reached the village and drew their weapons.

A bear demon was wreaking havoc and everywhere they looked, houses were torn down and people were running in all directions. They headed towards the demon as it turned around.

Kagome notched her arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow soared through the air and connected with the bear's chest.

It charged her as Inuyasha sunk Tetsusaiga **(sp) **into its back. It roared and fell forward while Inuyasha pulled his sword out, pleased that he had protected Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, let's get… what the hell!"

Then, to their great surprise, the bear stood back up and ran for the nearest living thing, Kagome. She quickly notched another arrow and shot it. The arrow embedded itself in the bear's heart. The bear fell forward, dead. Unfortunately, it was falling towards Kagome.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove forward and grabbed her. They tumbled to the ground, out of the body's way.

"Uh, Inu," Kagome's muffled voice said from under hi. "I kind of can't move."

Inuyasha blushed and got off her. "You okay?" he asked, giving her a hand, and brushing the dirt of them.

"Yeah, thank you." Kagome said sheepishly, kissing him on the cheek as a 'thank you'.

Inuyasha turned an ever brighter red and noticed Kagome was blushing fairly too. He couldn't take it anymore! He was tired of hiding his feelings. He was gonna tell her.

They left the village and headed towards their hut. But instead of turning onto the path that went to their hut, Inuyasha went straight.

"Um Inu, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see soon wench." he said.

He was taking her to the river, which flowed past the village; he was finally going to tell her he loved her. He knew she felt the same way, but deep down, he was afraid of her rejecting him, or even worse, going to Kouga. The rotten wolf 'princess' promised he'd leave her alone after Naraku left, but he could never be too sure.

He knew he loved Kagome, never Kikyo, and after he told Kikyo that, she went full out crazy.

_Flashback_

"_Kikyo, I realized that I don't love you." Inuyasha said._

_Kikyo stared at him like he was crazy and said "What do you mean? You haven't fallen for my reincarnation have you?"_

"_Yes I have." He said._

_He continued, full well knowing there is nothing more deadly than an angry woman, "She's everything you're not. She's funny, sweet and has a pulse. You're too serious and you're full of hatred for me. You should've trusted me more and realized that I never would've killed you. Kagome gives me that trust. She's the light to your dark and she's not bent on killing me."_

"_**Hopefully" **he thought._

"_Well if that reincarnation means so much to you, I'll just have to work harder" she said as she pulled him in and kissed him._

"_Don't ever touch me again Kikyo" he spat out._

_And with that, he pulled out Tetsusaiga and sent her to hell. A tear slipped down his cheek as he noticed a little piece of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had drifted back and re-entered Kagome._

_End Flashback _

He never thought of Kikyo again after that and re-directed his thoughts to Kagome. They had almost reached the river and soon, his emotions would let loose.

Once they were there, Kagome sat on a stump as Inuyasha began.

"Kagome, lately I've realized that I've never loved Kikyo and that there was only one person I've ever truly loved. And that person's right in front of me. It's _you _Kagome. I love you."

It took Kagome a moment to register this and all she could think of was: "He loves me. Oh Kami…"

Inuyasha was getting a little nervous when all she did was stare at him.

"_Maybe she doesn't love me." _He thought dejectedly.

Her reply was standing up and grabbing the back of his head and kissing him hotly.

"_Nevermind. She does."_

"Inuyasha, you don't know how long I waited to hear that. I love you too."

He overcame his shyness and cupped her chin, bringing her face towards him. "Good." Was all he said as he sent his lips crashing onto hers.

They were interrupted, as a villager came running up to them.

"Lady Kagome, another demon, a snake demon, has come. You must hurry!"

"Oh man!" Inuyasha whined, "two in one day!"

"Don't worry Inu, we'll be done soon. And then we can finish what we started." Kagome said as they headed towards the village. Inuyasha smirked at her and followed.

When they got there, they didn't have to look far to find the demon.


	3. What Happens Now?

A huge black snake with mahogany brown stripes was advancing on the village. Its fangs were bared and its eyes were glazed over as if it were being controlled. Its eyes were red with a thin gray screen over them.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and got it away from the village by yelling "Hey over here!"

Kagome was holding her bow tightly as the snake approached. She grabbed an arrow and notched it carefully, but quickly.

The snake was closer now and she took precise aim. She let the arrow soar and prayed that it hit it. It met its mark as usual; right between its eyes.

The snake kept going as if the arrow hadn't touched it, even though a crimson flow was covering its face and the arrow that was embedded in its forehead.

It slithered towards Kagome and Inuyasha ran towards it. Kagome was too shocked to lift up her bow and as Inuyasha ran, he could only watch, horrified, as the snake reared its head, bared its long white fangs and struck.

Its fangs sunk into Kagome's stomach and tore a gaping wound. She fell towards the ground as the snake retracted.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed now. He felt his demon side calling to his mate.

"_Mate's in trouble. Snake must die. Let me out now! I'll kill it!"_

His demon blood surged uncontrollably as he was suddenly taken over. He fell to his knees and looked up. His cheeks had two purple stripes, as if they were tattooed on, and his eyes were a murderous red. He rushed at the snake with only one thought on his mind.

"_Kill it. Protect mate. Kill it."_

Inuyasha started to slash it as much as he could. All he could think of was that this demon attacked Kagome and it need to die. He made a final blow and the snake stayed still. Inuyasha stabbed its heart with his claws to make sure it never moved again and rushed over to Kagome. His demon took this as a sign to leave, now wasn't the time to kill.

Inuyasha was still mad. He had wanted revenge, and it had been dealt too quickly. He hoped the snake would rot in hell.

His heart fell to pieces as he came closer to her. She was lying still in a large pool of blood and her eyes were shut. Her white shirt was torn to shreds and what was left of it was stained a deep scarlet and she was deathly pale. There was so much blood around her that Inuyasha didn't know where it was coming from. He knew the snake had ripped a hole in her stomach, but he didn't know where. Even though he knew she wouldn't, he yelled her name.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up dammit! You can't leave me! Wake up wench!" he screamed as the eyes that hadn't shown any strong emotion filled with unshed tears.

Inuyasha picked up her bloody body bridal style and there was only one thought on a cycle going through his head.

"_Kagome, please don't die! I don't know what I'd do without you! I can't lose you!"_

He ran to Kaede's faster than he knew he could run,and burst through the door. "Kaede! Kaede!"

"What is child?"

"Help her!" he said demandingly as he laid Kagome on Kaede's table.

Kaede bent down to look at her.

"What did this?" she asked as she eyed Kagome's blood stained shirt.

"A snake demon" he said. "It was attacking the village and Kagome and I tried to stop it. Now will you hurry up and heal her?"

"I need ye to go outside while I look over her." She said.

She knew something had gone on between Inuyasha and Kagome. She watched the heart broken Inuyasha go to a tree and sit down at the base. She shut the door and looked at the torn up girl.

"_Why wasn't I quick enough? I could've saved her. I should've killed that snake when I had the chance! I just HAD to go easy on it. Fuck me! Even that smelly wolf princess could've saved her. What the hell am I thinking! Stupid wolf can't even save his ass from being attacked by fleas!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kaede coming outside.

"Will she be alright?"

"I do not know. Her wounds are serious. Ye are lucky the snake was not poisonous."

"Can I see her?"

"No," she said. "Kagome needs rest. I'll try to help her, but there's not a lot I can do."

Inuyasha stalked off to the Goshinboku and mumbled a thanks to Kaede. He jumped onto a high branch and sat with his feet dangling over the edge.

"_I can't live without her. I want her, no, I NEED her to live. I'll do anything to keep her alive. What would our life be like if she lives?"_ He smiled at the thought.

"_If she doesn't die, I'll probably propose and we'll get married and our pups will be perfect with her charm and looks and my….well, her charm and looks." _He drifted off to sleep thinking of what their future, if there was one, would hold in store.

_**Dream**:_

"_Inu? Inu?" he heard a voice say as he turned and saw a beautiful girl come towards him._

_As she came closer, he realized it was Kagome. She ran up to him and he held her close. _

"_Hey Kagome, can I show you something?"_

"_Sure."_

_He took her by the hand and led her through a cluster of bushes and trees that opened up to a clearing where a small stream with flowers around it was flowing through._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Yeah. I found it a while back."_

_He led her toward the stream, picked a rose from the bush near it, and put it in her hair behind her ear. _

"_Oh, thank you"_

"_Its so beautiful and radiant. Just like you."_

_She blushed the same hue as the rose. "So what are we here for?" _

_He took a small box from behind a rock and got down on his knee._

"_Kagome, I've loved you probably since I've known you, and I would be the happiest person in the world **(cliché) **if you would answer this question: Kagome, will you marry me?"_

_Silence._

"_Kagome? Say something."_

_He saw her face lighten up in a bright smile._

"_Of course I will!" she said as he pulled her into a kiss._

_**End Dream. **_

Inuyasha woke up to a shining sun and wondering if Kagome had lived through the night. He wanted to go and see her, but Kaede had told him she needed rest, so he stayed put in the tree. He wanted to see her so badly!

**You'll notice I made some major modifications to this, so enjoy the new version! Let me know what u think of it; don't be afraid, I won't bite, much.**


	4. Proposal

**Dedicated to Kikoto,** **my 1st reviewer. Thanks!**

Kagome woke up slowly at the crack of dawn. She opened her eyes then shut them at the sudden light.

"Ah child, ye are awake." She heard a voice say.

"Lady Kaede?"

"Aye."

Kagome pried her eyes open and sat up, but quickly lay back down as pain shot through her body and she remembered the day before.

She recalled the snake heading for her and feeling something ripping through her stomach. She looked down and saw bandages covering her middle.

"Lady Kaede, can I leave now? I need to see Inuyasha." she begged.

"If ye want to find Inuyasha, he's in the Sacred Tree. He's very angry at himself for what happened to ye."

Little did Kagome know, Kaede had applied a special herb that, when in affect, would work with the body and heal any wound. **(You'll see why)**

Kagome thanked her and ignored the numbing pain shooting through her as she got up. She got up and walked to the Goshinboku and stared up.

She couldn't see anything, but as she looked around, she saw a pair of feet dangling off the edge of a branch and a bit of red. She grinned and yelled "INUYASHA!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was lying against the trunk of the tree and had his feet hanging off the side.

He was thinking about Kagome ever since he had gotten up at the crack of dawn.

His ears perked up when he heard his name being called loudly. He looked down and, with great difficulty, saw Kagome.

"Kagome? She's alright! She's alive!" he thought

He was so relieved; he jumped down and landed right in front of her. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was holding her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

They broke apart and Inuyasha looked at her and Kagome's warm brown eyes bore into his.

"Why the hell did you scare me like that wench! You almost killed me!" he almost screamed at her in a sudden change of mood.

"It wasn't my fault! You think I wanted a hole torn through my stomach!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I know I already said it, but I love you Kagome and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Inu, I love you too and I wouldn't leave you without a fight." She said as she giggled and he pulled her into another kiss.

"And if I did," she added. "Know that it wasn't your fault."

"But what if it was?"

"Then I'd forgive you." She answered as he leaned his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes.

"Nice to know." He said as he smiled softly at her and kissed her.

"By the way." He added. "That must've been the quickest fight we've ever had."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, I have found the location of Inuyasha. He lives just outside an old miko named Kaede's village." said a scrawny toad demon.

"Very good Kerai. I am pleased with your progress. Your brother would be proud of the service you've given me." Said a man hidden by shadows.

"_Father, you will soon be avenged." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had left Inuyasha to go restock some herbs after their little 'talk'. She was picking some hyssop and humming no particular tune to herself.

Suddenly, she felt two male arms wrap around her and she panicked for a second. Then she heard laughter behind her and she turned around.

"INUYASHA! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh yes it was! You…. should've seen…. your face!" he managed to get out in his fit of laughter.

She stomped off as he got up and said, "Oh c'mon, I was just kidding"

"Yeah, you're a real riot."

She went into the hut, slammed the door, and started organizing the herbs.

"Kagome, I really was just kidding" he said as he snaked his arms, careful of her wound, around her waist.

"It's okay Inu, you were just 'fooling around'"

"I can make it up to you."

"You don't have to.. How?"

"Like this" he said with a smirk and started to kiss her passionately.

He slid his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, searching every part of it. Her tongue brushed against his fangs and scraped it. He tasted her blood, which was sweet and tangy, and his demon side, for once, was agreeing with him that all he wanted was Kagome. He was trying so hard not to let his demon side out and take her as his mate, but then he realized that he could if he took this one very hard step and ask her.

He broke off this kiss and said, "Kagome, can we for outside for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure"

He took her hand and took her outside. He led her to the Goshinboku and turned to her.

"_**It's now or never" **_he thought. He was practically hyperventilating and was gripping Kagome's hand so tightly that it was turning a light shade of blue.

"Inu, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Kagome, when I met you, I just thought you'd be someone I'd use to get what I wanted, but as I got to know you, I began to think more of you than that. You would stand beside me when my demon side took over or when we fought a demon. I started to like you as a friend, but as time went on, I began to fall in love. You began to treat me as a person worth knowing and not a worthless half-breed. You made me realize that it didn't matter what form I was in, as long as I was me. So I'll try to get you to see the life you taught me through my eyes for the rest of my life if you answer this…."

He pulled a small velvet box from a hidden pocket in his haori.

"Kagome, will you marry me? And be my mate?"

He opened the box and in it, was a gold ring with an emerald flower that had tiny diamonds running along the top half of the band.

"Oh Inu, of course I will, did you even have to ask?" she said as he got up and put the ring on her ring finger.

He laughed as she jumped up and hugged him. He was so happy that he forgot her injury and he hugged her tightly. He remembered when he heard her suck in a quick breath through her teeth.

"Oh dammit Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright, it doesn't hurt as much as before and I know you didn't mean it."

Inuyasha's blood started to boil when he remembered how he had let her down. She had said it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help but think that he had failed her.

"I'm still sorry, for everything."

"Then I forgive you, for everything." She smiled softly as she made a bold move and leaned up and kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know why I got an emerald flower?" he asked her as they walked back when he saw her look at it for the hundredth time.

"No, why?"

"Well what's your favorite color?"

"Green"

"So it was only fair that I got you a green flower and not a red one. Right?"

"Well, maybe." She added as she laughed and ran ahead of him.

He was left in the dust but quickly caught up.

"What did that mean wench?"

"I was joking!"

"Yeah, you're a real riot." He said, mimicking her earlier.

He picked her up and carried her back to the hut and they were outside the door when they heard an explosion and saw a small ball of smoke and fire go up into the air.

"Ah dammit. Kagome stay here."

"No! I'm going with you!"

"No you can't! I'm doing this alone!"

"Why! Because I'm injured! Look, I told you…"

"Listen you stubborn wench! I can't let you get hurt again! I can't! Then I'd have to live knowing that I failed you again! And god knows what I'd do with myself!" he said as he held her arms tightly.

"Inuyasha." His fiancé said calmly as she took her hands out from under his. "I can take care of myself. I make my own decisions. If I am stupid enough to get hurt, that's my fault, not yours. Now get that through your thick head!"

"Yeah, well…" But Inuyasha fell silent and just glared at Kagome stubbornly, and then suddenly, Kagome fell to the ground on her knees and she was groaning in pain and clutching her stomach.

"KAGOME!" he yelled as he kneeled next to her, forgetting all his anger.

She gave a quick intake of breath and stopped, as if she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. Her normal brown hue was covered, as if a in a trance. They were swirly and unfocused; like she didn't notice that he was there.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

Then her eyes became focused and coffee brown again.

"Inuyasha…" she gasped. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. Are you alright?"

"I think so. Can you help me up?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha offered her his hand and as she stood up, he realized something.

"Kagome!" he cried excitedly. "Your wound is better!"

"What?"

"Look! You can stand up without any pain!"

"Whoa! Inu, poke my stomach."

"What!"

"Just poke it."

"Fine wench." He said as he poked her stomach with one of his clawed fingers. Touching her skin sent cold shivers through him, and he waited for her to wince in pain, but she didn't.

"I think whatever happened just know healed me."

"Yeah."

"Hey! I can fight now!"

Inuyasha just sighed and mumbled a quiet "Feh."

"But if you get hurt," he said louder. "I'm not gonna be responsible for you." Which they both knew was a lie.

Kagome quickly ran inside and grabbed her quiver and bow. When she shut the door and ran towards Inuyasha, she saw that he was staring out into the distance.

"What do you see?"

"Villagers, coming this way. Get on."

Kagome climbed on his back as he started to jump towards the village.

As they got there in a matter of seconds, all they saw was pure chaos. Houses were on fire and a few villagers were scrambling to put them out. Others were running from their houses with their meager possessions and trying to escape the burning village.

Kagome hopped of Inuyasha's back and noticed a figure walking towards them from the smoke. She could tell it wasn't a villager because it was just walking, not running or anything. She drew her bow and nudged Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Inu, look."

Inuyasha turned his attention to the figure.

"What the hell is that?" The figure smelled like wood and death. It was coming closer and they could almost make out it's features. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, knowing that a battle was soon to follow.

He looked to be in his early 20's and had light auburn hair cascading down to his upper back. He had a face full of scars and his eyes had a hollow, evil look to them.

Kagome shivered as she notched an arrow.

"You won't be needing those, my dear." He said and he sounded like Naraku so much it was scary.

His eyes glowed red and her bow and arrow quiver full of arrows flew towards him. He caught the bow and handed it to a skinny toad servant that kind of looked like Jaken, who already had her arrows.

"This is between Inuyasha and I."

"What did I do, I've never even met you." Inuyasha snapped.

"True." said the man. "So I will introduce myself. My name is Akhei and I am the son of Kaisana and Naraku, and I am here to avenge my father's death. You took the one thing that mattered to me and now you will pay."

"Then bring it on."

"Oh, you thought I was going to fight you half-breed? I'm not going to waste me energy on you." He laughed evilly as he disappeared.

"What the….?" Inuyasha began but was cut off as Akhei re-appeared with his sword on Kagome's neck.

**CLIFFY! Tried 2 make this story longer. I think I did. Anyway, REVIEW! And for those who don't know, a hyssop is a purple flower that can be applied to a bite and it will get rid of any poison.**


	5. Where Is She?

**Dedicated to all my reviewers**

"Let her go you bastard!" growled Inuyasha "No. She is the one thing you hold above all others. It is time for retribution." But before he could do anything, Kagome stepped on his foot and he gave just enough slack for her to run away from him. Akhei seemed to quickly get over the pain and disappeared. His foot appeared and tripped Kagome. Then he re-appeared from the foot up. He walked up to her and slammed his foot on her back. She cried out in pain and Inuyasha snarled "Don't touch her!" "Too late puppy, I already did and now it's time to end this as he brought his sword down.

Kagome rolled away the second he lifted his foot to kill her. She almost got up, but was grabbed by the scruff of her shirt and pulled up and wrapped in a pair of strong male arms. She expected to be killed, but she looked up and saw her protector, Inuyasha. He had used his demon speed as soon as he saw Kagome move. "Stay here." He said. And he added "You could use these." As he handed her bow and arrows to her. She nodded and watched as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and faced Akhei. "You're gonna pay for hurting Kagome." He snarled. "Really?" said Akhei, looking amused. "Bring it on puppy." Akhei drew his sword, which was silver with a red streak, and went into a fighting stance. "This should be easy" he said. He yelled "Poison Strike!" as a snake appeared and struck at Inuyasha and missed. "Feh! Is that all you got?" "I wasn't aiming for you half-breed." Inuyasha turned and saw the snake heading straight for Kagome. She had already notched an arrow and aimed, but she didn't fire. "Kagome! Fire your arrow!" Inuyasha yelled, but she remained frozen ad at the point when the snake came closer, Inuyasha ran forward, desperate to save his fiancée'. Then, the snake lurched forward and Kagome shot her arrow through it's mouth, killing it. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Then Akhei said, "She's not out of danger yet." And with that he vanished. Inuyasha waited for him to appear and kept Kagome close to him. Akhei re-appeared and grabbed Kagome. "I am now officially making your life a living nightmare." He said as he disappeared.

* * *

"Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha for the tenth time as he circle a tree in the pouring rain. He could find any trace of Kagome or Akhei's scent and he had been wandering around, trying to find them. He couldn't believe he had let Akhei take her so easily.

* * *

When Akhei reappeared, he was in a marble castle dragging a squirming Kagome behind him. He threw her into a room with 2 huge men and a burly looking woman. "Make her life hell." He said evilly as he closed the door. Kagome gulped as they crowded around her. They tied her to a chair and indicated all the torturing tools around the room. They took a knife and two clubs down. Then they did what Akhei had told them to do, make her life hell. Later.… Kagome was lying in a cell Akhei had given her with small piece of bread. She was bleeding so much, she couldn't even tell where the blood came from. She wished that she was far away from this horrible place. She didn't notice a shooting star from her tiny window **(I know fairy tale-ish. Couldn't help it.)**

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha still hadn't given up on finding Kagome. He slept under a tree during the night and amazingly, it was still pouring, like it had just started. He was never going to give up on Kagome. He was going to find her.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find the skinny toad demon poking her. "What do you want? Am I supposed to get tortured at the crack of dawn now too? There's no way those people are up now." She said. "Precisely." He said. "Huh?" "I am getting ahead of myself. I am Kerai, Akhei's servant. I'm here to get you out of here." "Oh. Why? You could get punished." "Not if I join my brother and his master, the great Lord Sesshomaru." "I knew you're related to Jaken! You look like him a lot." "You know Jaken?" "Yes" she said "Sesshomaru is my fiancée's half brother." "That's Lord Sesshomaru by the way. Well we should go know and we must hurry. I know you are weak and you will have trouble, but once we get off the castle grounds, you must run." He said as he unlocked her cell. "I'll try." They didn't talk until they had gone down three flights of stairs, out a huge marble door, and into the pouring rain.

"We must part now" said Kerai as he vanished, leaving Kagome alone. She started to run, but an aching pain in her shoulder and thigh stopped her. She looked down at her thigh and shoulder and saw two awful stab wounds bleeding freely. She ignored the pain and started to run. She ran until she thought she would die from exhaustion. She came into a clearing and saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard a rustling in the bushes and drew his sword. He watched as Kagome came out. She looked like hell. She was covered in blood mixed with mud **(hey, that rhymes! Oh, sry, back to story**), creating a red-brown color and her shoulder and thigh had two stab wounds in them. She had a nasty cut above her left eye and had bruises everywhere. He rushed up to her and gave her a kiss that he was afraid, if he broke, she'd disappear. But when they ended it, she was still in his arms. She gave him a small smile, then fainted. He picked her up bridal style and decided pretty quickly that she needed to see Kaede.

He rushed to the village, which wasn't that far away, and burst through Kaede's hut door. "Kaede! Are you here?" "Yes child, over here." He heard her say. "Look at what he did to Kagome!" Kaede got up as Inuyasha put Kagome on the examining table. When she was done looking over her, she said, "Inuyasha, she might not live. Whoever did this to her did a very good job. She has two stabs wounds, a nasty cut above her eye, and many bruises." "I could've come up with that!" he yelled, then said quietly," It's my fault she's like this. I didn't kill him fast enough." "Child, ye need to tell me who 'him' is." And so Inuyasha told her the whole story starting at the point she knew, when Akhei attacked the village and ended when he found her. Kagome hadn't told him yet what he did to her. If he had done worse than torture. What if he had raped her? The thought of someone other than himself touching Kagome like that made his blood boil. He looked at the sleeping beauty **(get it? I crack myself up. But not with that joke, it's horrible.)** lyingon the table and thought, _"Why did I fall in love with her? Why her!"_ _**"Because,"** _said a little voice in his head, _**"she's perfect."** _That little voice was right. She was like an angel on earth. His guardian angel, come to protect him. He couldn't lose her now. They had come so far. He didn't think he could take one day without her. He would give up anything even Tetsusaiga and ramen for her to stay alive.

He slept beside her that night after moving her to a bed. When he opened his eyes, he saw something that made him jump back in surprise. Kagome's chocolaty brown eyes staring at him. "You're alive!" he whispered. She looked at her arms and her stomachand said, "Yeah, I am. At least I think so. Only one way to tell." "What?" "This" she said as she caught him by surprise and kissed him. Then Kaede came in during their kissing and cleared her throat. They both looked at her and blushed a deep red. "I need to re-bandage Kagome." She said. "Since she survived through the night, her wounds will need tending to." Inuyasha left, still blushing, and went to the Goshinboku. _"Kagome's gonna live."_ He thought as he sat with his back to the trunk on the ground _"We can get married now and start a family."_ He gazed at the ground in front of him and suddenly, it became really interesting. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up. There stood Kagome, basking in sunshine, and with bandages covering what were probably stitches above her thigh. He stood up and noticed that she was still wearing her engagement ring. "I haven't taken it off." She said as she noticed him looking at it. "We should still set a date." He said. "Yeah; Soon, I hope" he said as he kissed her. Then, they noticed that everyone in the village was running past. Kagome stopped one of them and asked what was wrong. "That demon's back, the one that set fire to the village!" she said as she tried to rock her crying child to sleep. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and raced towards Kaede's. He put her down and said, "You need to stay here. You'll get hurt again." And he started to leave, but she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "I'm not letting you leave without me." "But…." He began , but Kagome cut him off. "I can take care of myself." "Oh like you did when you got kidnapped and left to die?" he shot back, but immediately regretted it when he saw her face. If Kagome was an assassin and not his soon-to-be wife, her face would mean someone was about to get iced** (yes, I used that line from Princess Diaries. So sue me)** or if he still had the rosary (Kagome had taken it off), her face would mean he was about to be sat. "I'm going and you can't stop me." She said as she picked up her bow and her quiver. She huffed out of Kaede's hut and Inuyasha carefully followed her to the field. They saw Akhei there and he was setting fire to every thing he could see.

Kagome was already aiming an arrow at Akhei and Inuyasha saw him looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Akhei knew Kagome was there and he was expecting her to fire an arrow at him. Akhei was going to repel it at her. "Kagome! Don't fire it!" he said, but it was too late. Kagome's arrow headed towards Akhei and to Inuyasha's surprise, when Akhei turned to throw it back, it had already hit him in the shoulder. He stumbled and looked at Kagome, who was smiling to herself. "So the girl has a trick up her sleeve? Well so do I." He lifted his hand and a purple light shot out of his palm. All of a sudden, an assortment of demons appeared and started to attack. Kagome shot a few down and Inuyasha stabbed many with Tetsusaiga, but there were too many. Kagome saw Akhei alone watching the fight. She crept through the demons **(don't ask how)** and made her way to Akhei. She knew that she was leaving Inuyasha to fight the demons single-handedly, but if she killed Akhei, they would disappear.

Akhei could feel the human girl coming towards him and revised his plan. Let the demons kill the hanyou and then face the girl one-on-one. _"She is no match for my skills."_ He thought. He turned to Kagome, who was standing still with her arrow aimed at his heart. "You don't need to aim there because I don't have one." He said. "It'll kill you anyway." "Oh, so now you're an expert on demons. Well, little girl, what about this?" he said as he clapped his hands together and a barrier formed around them as quickly as Kagome could blink. Fire leaped at the edges as the heat swept through the barrier, making sweat pour down Kagome's face, but Akhei was not even sweating one drop. "You've escaped me one time to many, and now you will die." He pulled out an oak bow and yanked the arrow out of his shoulder. "There is poison running through my blood and the second this hits you, you'll be dead." "That's big talk for someone whose going to be dead soon." "We'll see." He aimed the arrow at her heart. There was no doubt that it would miss, nor for her.

Inuyasha stopped killing the many demons to see where Kagome was. In the sea of demons, he couldn't see her. The horrible notion that a demon had killed her inched its way into his head. It quickly found its way out as he saw where she was. An even bigger thought slammed into his head like an anvil in the Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons. She was going to be killed by Naraku's son. He hacked his way through the demons, yelled "Wind Scar!", saw that all the demons were destroyed and made his way up the hill. He could only watch as Kagome and Akhei let their arrows fly. As the arrows collided, a blinding light erupted and when it cleared, the winner was found. Kagome. The barrier slowly faded and Inuyasha saw Akhei fading as well. Kagome smiled at her fiancée and got up from where she was sitting, but was struck down as an arrow collided with her stomach. Inuyasha looked up at Akheias what remained of him was lowering his bowand grinned evilly, thenwas blown away by the wind. Kagome was sprawled on the ground with blood seeping through her shirt and spilling onto the ground. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and sprinted to Kaede's.

When he got there, there was no one there. "Damn!" he swore loudly as he laid Kagome on the table and then he realized that he had to take care of her himself. He rummaged through her backpack, looking for bandages. He found some and quickly yanked the arrow out of Kagome's stomach. He applied the oink-ment or whatever Kagome called it and wrapped her upper torso in the bandage. He looked at her and, for the second time in his life, he let a tear fall. He had only cried when his mother died and now, with her injuries from earlier, and this arrow wound, Kagome might die. He watched her through the night and only left when Kaede came in and told him to leave so she could take care of Kagome. He had gone to the Goshinboku and slept until Kaede came up and told him to come see something. He followed her and when she pushed him into the hut and shut the door, he saw Kagome sitting on the table eating ramen. "I saved ome fu you." She said between gulps of ramen. He was so scared that she would die and then, there she was, eating ramen like nothing had happened! He was so relieved he walked over to her and hugged her. "Um…. it's nice to see you too?" she said as he looked at her. Her rosy red lips were just calling for him to kiss her. So, he leaned in and she met him in the middle. His hands drifted, only to end up cupping her jaw. Her tongue entered his mouth and he tasted ramen, his second favorite taste other than Kagome's mouth. He retracted his tongue and broke he kiss. "Well I must admit, you are a very good kisser." Said Kagome as they broke apart. "Same to you." He said as he hugged her again. He was just happy that she was alive. Plus, her hair always smelled like wild flowers, even now. He took the chance to say, "Listen, Kagome, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." "It's alright; I should've known you would try to protect me. You just went a little overboard." He started to say," Kagome, if you died, I don't know what…." "Inuyasha," she interrupted. "What?" "Just shut up and kiss me." She said as she grabbed his head and his lips crashing down on hers.


	6. A New Life

**Note: I did take some lines from the show Friends and put them in here, so I'll add a disclaimer. I don't own Friends, but if I did, they wouldn't have gotten canceled. Anyway, on with the show!**

Kagome twirled around in her beautiful wedding dress as her best friend watched. Sango had come a long way to watch the wedding and also to serve as a witness. Sango watched her friend and remembered the same joy she felt on her wedding day. She grunted in pain as the baby kicked again. It had been doing that a lot lately. It would have to wait for a few more months until it was ready enough. Kagome looked at her pregnant best friend and watched as she grunted in pain "What? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Nothing; the baby kicked again. It's a strong one." She looked at her stomach and said, "Please don't hurt me." Kagome laughed as she helped Sango stand up.

Inuyasha looked tensely into the mirror. He looked very handsome in his tux, but he couldn't get his hair flat. Finally, he decided to put it in a long ponytail. He was nervous about what he was about to do. It wasn't that he was unhappy. He was ecstatic that Kagome was going to be his wife and mate. He knew, for sure, that Kagome was the one he wanted to spend his life with. It was just that he could slay the most powerful demons, but he couldn't go through his wedding. He was just so nervous that this one afternoon would change his life forever. Miroku came in and said, "Looks like you have butterflies in your stomach." "I didn't eat any, so how could I have butterflies in my stomach." Miroku started to laugh as Inuyasha stared at him blankly as Miroku explained. "No, that's not what it means. It means you're nervous." "Oh. Then, yeah, I have butterflies in my stomach." "You know, Inuyasha, I felt the same way when I was going to marry Sango. Not to make you more nervous, but marriage changed my life. After Sango and I got married, I haven't touched any other woman except her. It's been rough, but I've learned to ignore other women." "Well, for one thing, I never was a complete pervert, and I've never looked at any women since I met Kagome, except Kikyo, but I was a total idiot to fall for her." "Tell me Inuyasha, when did you figure out Kagome was 'the one'?" "I don't know. I think I've always known. It's just always been a feeling. Maybe since I saw her for the first time, not as Kikyo, as I thought, but someone, who, at a glance, was different" Then Miroku realized the wedding was about to start and hurried Inuyasha out of the room and shoved him towards the aisle and joined Sango walking down the aisle. Sango put her arm through Miroku's arm and they walked down the aisle, sat in a pew, and waited for Kagome.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome opened the door and stepped out. She was beautiful and that was only one way to say it. Radiant, perfect, jaw-dropping, stunning, and gorgeous also came to mind. She was wearing a long white dress that came to her ankles and the top was elegant. It stopped at her chest and the sleeves trailed to her mid-arms. She wore a pearl necklace with a set of pearl earrings. Her hair was straight, but at the front, it was curly. Sango had done a really good job on it. She wore white shoes that laced up to her ankles and she walked as gracefully as a cat. She joined Inuyasha at the altar as the holy man started** (still don't know what they were called.)**. As he got to the vows, Shippo, who was the ring bearer, stood up and presented the rings. Kagome and Inuyasha each took one and said their vows. **(won't go into details cuz I suck at details.)**. They slid the rings on each others fingers and looked at each other as the holy man said, "And now, Inuyasha, do you take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" he said, as the butterflies in his stomach flew away. "Kagome, do you take Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." She said. "Very well, then you may kiss the bride." He said as Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome softly on the lips. With that kiss, they sealed their vows. _"I love you Kagome and I'll be there for you, always." "So will I. I love you too." _As they broke apart, Kagome looked into her husband's beautiful honey eyes and said "Sealed with a kiss."

Since Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were the only ones there, they gathered together as Kagome threw her bouquet. Shippo jumped and caught it since Sango and Miroku let him.

They went back to the village and changed. Sango wore a pretty pink dress, Miroku wore his monk robes, and Inuyasha wore a T-shirt and black jeans that showed his defined abs and his muscular arms and Kagome wore a dark blue dress that matched the night sky. As they walked out, a girl fox demon came up to Shippo and told him that they had to go back to the pack. He tearfully said good-bye to Kagome as he and the girl walked away. Kagome saw her kiss him on the cheek and she smiled to herself. "Well, whatdaya know?" Inuyasha said. "The runt has a girlfriend." "Inuyasha, he has a name." "Sure does; it's runt." She grinned and hit him in the arm playfully. Then, Sango and Miroku announced that they had to go. Kagome hugged her best friend and her husband good-bye and she and Inuyasha waved to them until they were out of sight. "So," Inuyasha said as he turned to her, "when should we start a family?" "Soon" was Kagome's reply as they walked back to their hut.

One Month Later

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha under the Goshinboku. He was leaning against the trunk and staring at the setting sun. "Hey Inuyasha." She watched as he turned around and smiled. "Hey. What's up?" "Can I tell you something?" "Shoot" he said as she sat down. "_God, she looks beautiful tonight." _He thought as he stared into her melted chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a cream colored shirt and denim jeans and her hair was in a ponytail that trailed over her shoulder and ended right at her chest. "Well, lately, as you know, I've been sick a lot and I think I know why." "Why? I really want to know how you've can eat more ramen than me now, and that's impossible." "Inu, I'm pregnant."

"Holy hell! You're PREGNANT!" he said, almost screamed. "Not so loud." She hissed. "Fine, but...I mean…how long have you been pregnant?" "A couple of weeks I think. Oh Inu, we're gonna be parents!" "Yeah, it's just, well; I wasn't expecting it." "But, on our wedding day, you asked when I wanted to start a family and I said 'Soon' and I'm pretty sure this is soon." "Yeah, you're right. We need to start thinking of names now." Kagome laughed and said, " Inu, we don't know if it's a boy or girl or even twins. How will we choose a name?" "There's that, but I guess we can figure out a name when it comes. Oh damn, I forgot. Kagome?" "Yeah?" "If you're pregnant, that means that the second it happened, you gained the age progression that a demon has. Don't ask me why, it just happens. So now you don't have to worry when you're old and shriveled about having a 20 year old husband." "Oh haha. Very funny. But I'm really aging like you now?" "Duh; I just told you that." "Like _Tuck Everlasting _Except without the water?" "What the hell is Tuck Everlasting?" Kagome forgot that they were 500 years before the book was made. "Never mind." "Kagome, you know why I married you?" "Because you love me?" "So I can kiss you any time I want." He said quoting the movie that they had watched earlier that year; _Sweet Home Alabama_. "Same here." She said as he grinned and leaned in and their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their bodies molded together perfectly. The kiss was the first that their new family would share.

6 Months Later

**(This goes in a time line kind of order. It was the only way I could think of.)**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome talked with Sango. Sango, Miroku, and their son, Ryoku, had come to visit and Sango was over joyous that she was going to be a godmother when Kagome told her she was. "Really? Oh Kagome, this isn't an IOU, is it? I don't have to be the godmother just because you're Ryoku's." She had said. Kagome had had a hard time reassuring her that it wasn't an IOU and that it was because Sango is her best friend.

Kagome's due date was approaching fast and her belly was getting bigger each week, but that didn't stop her from being absolutely gorgeous in Inuyasha's eyes. He watched her almost every chance he got and whenever there was time to, kissed her. He suddenly realized the fact that he was going to be a father one night while he was sitting by Kagome in front of the fire **(it's winter)**. He had already known that his wife was pregnant with his child, but it hadn't struck him that he was going to have a child**(u know how it is with guys. They're a little slow on the uptake)**. As he stared into the glowing embers, it finally hit him. He was going to be a dad. His children would have his ears or hair or something he gave them. He knew Kagome was having a baby, but he didn't know the baby was having him. That night changed the way he thought about parenthood forever, but in a good way.

2 Months Later

Kagome looked down at the crying infant in her arms. She was lying in a bed in Kaede's hut and Kaede had gone to attend another villager's needs. She knew labor would be tough, but it was worth the tiny child in her arms. "What do you think we should call her?" she asked Inuyasha. "I don't know. How about Ishoku **(bear with me on the names here people. I used Japanese to English online dictionary.)?" "Ishoku?" she said, looking down at the now sleeping baby. "Hmmm…. 'uniqueness'. That's perfect, so Ishoku it is." She said as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her.**

3 ½ years later

"Ish! Come back here!" Kagome yelled as the toddler was running around the field. "Come on Ish! We've got to get inside before it starts to rain!" she said as she looked up to the sky where dark clouds were forming. "Momma, I got you a fower." The little girl said as Kagome bent down to take the yellow daisy from Ishoku, who had taken the nickname Ish. "Thank you Ish. It's beautiful." Kagome said as the one year old glowed. "Now come on, Daddy's waiting." She picked Ish up and headed towards their new house.

She put Ish down as the small, girl ran towards the house. Inuyasha had built, with some help, a large house on the edge of the field. It had just started to pour as Kagome went inside. The house smelled like fresh flowers and ramen. She found Inuyasha trying to cook ramen. "Hey Inu. How's the ramen coming?" she said as she sat down at the table. "It's better than the first time I made it." He said as he poured it into 2 large bowls and a small one. "That first time, you almost set the house on fire. This time, you managed not to, so it wasn't a total disaster." She said giggling. "Feh." He said as he went to get Ish. He came back with the little girl holding her small hand. They sat down and started to eat.

"_Ish really is unique. Her hair is a light brown instead of black and she has her father's eyes, but my character." _Kagome thought as she ate her ramen. She and Inuyasha had finally started a family and she wanted it to grow. If Ish had a brother or sister, she wouldn't be lonely. She'd have someone to play with and not have to walk all the way to the village just to be shunned since she was a hanyou and human's daughter. The only thing that kept them going to the village was Kaede, but without her, the villagers would stay afraid of Inuyasha becoming a demon and since she married him, their view of Kagome had sunk since she had mated with a hanyou.

When she told Inuyasha of Ish getting a sibling after they put her to bed, he smiled. "Well, we shouldn't wait now, should we?" he said as he shut their door and pulled her onto the bed and they spent the rest of the night making love. A couple days later, Kagome woke with the urge to puke. The smell of eggs from the kitchen made her sick. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the sink. She pulled an EPT out of the cabinet and tested it.

Inuyasha was downstairs making scrambled eggs when he heard Kagome walk into the kitchen. "Mornin'" he said as he turned and saw her face.


	7. Baby Plans

**Thanx to all my reviewers! I'll try to make this story good cuz I'm what u call a perfectionist. R&R!**

Kagome was standing in the blue robe she wore every morning, but today, she was practically smiling her mouth off. Inuyasha was afraid her face would get stuck like that. "Uh, Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked. Ish looked up from her coloring and frowned at her mother. "What's wrong mommy?" "I just need to speak with daddy Ish." She said. "Inu, can I talk to you?" "Sure" he said as he wiped his hands on a towel and followed her to their room. "Inuyasha, do you remember the other night? About Ish wanting a sibling? And then…." "Of course; how could I forget?" he said, recalling their talk and then spending the rest of the night with her. "Well, now she's going to have one." She said happily. "Wait….you're pregnant!" he said joyfully. "Uh-huh." She said smiling. Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her.

"We need to start on the baby's room soon then." He said as they walked downstairs. "Wait Inu. What if I have a miscarriage?" she said. He stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't thought of that, he was so happy. "Well, I guess we'll wait until another happens to come along." He said as he grinned. They walked into the kitchen where Ish had pinned a picture of her holding a flower onto the 'picture board'. "Hey Ish?" Kagome said. "Can we talk to you?" "Yeah mommy? I can draw you a picture later if you want one." She said as Kagome sat down besides Inuyasha. "Sure sweetie, I'd love that." "Ish," Inuyasha said, "soon you'll see mommy getting bigger and in a while, you'll be a big sister." "I'll have someone to play wiff?" she said. "Yes, that's exactly what that means. You'll have to share us with your new sibling though." She said. "But momma," Ish whined "I don't want to share you. You're my favorite mommy and daddy." "Well, I hope so, since we're your only mommy and daddy." Kagome said, smiling.

Later, Kagome had a horrible headache and slept for the rest of the day. When Inuyasha woke her up for dinner, she groggily got up and went to the table. She started to eat the fish Inuyasha had caught, when Ish said, "Hey Momma, can I go to see Aunt Sango soon?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, we'll see Ish, you see, Aunt Sango may have to come here because if we go to see her, mommy will slow you up by puking every morning for a couple days." Said Inuyasha "Oh. Well, can we send her a letter?" She stared at him with big gold eyes that said, 'If I can see her, I'll be the happiest thing in the world.'

"I guess so Ish" he said reluctantly; he was such a softy when it came to his family. Ish cried out in joy and scurried away to get a piece of paper and a pen that Kagome had from her trips to the future. Kagome started to laugh once Ish left. She said "I'll bet you would have been just like Ish when you were little." "I guess I was kind of hyper." "Kind of?" "Okay, really hyper." "That's more believable." She said as he kissed her. Ish was running up to the table as fast as her little body could go. "Come on Momma, let's white to Aunt Sango."

**Well, there's another chap. 4 ya, Sry if u can't understand Ish, I tried to make it 3 ½ year old talk; I'm not too good at it. Review please, and I'll add a chapter.**


	8. The Encounter

_Dear Sango,_

_How are you? Ish misses you more than you know. I hear Ryoku is going to turn 2 soon, so why don't you bring him here and we can celebrate together. I have big news when you get here, so you might want to hurry. I hope Miroku isn't still being a pervert, but he said he quit. Once a perv, always a perv. Ish is telling me to write that she says hello, so she says hi. Inuyasha went out to get fish, so I'll have to hurry this up. We love you and tell Ryoku and Miroku we said hello._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome read and re-read her letter to make sure it was alright, and with Ish at her heels, she went into the village to the mail man's hut. She slipped the letter into his bag outside and took Ish's hand. "Come on Ish, the sooner we get home, the sooner you can go to sleep and then, Aunt Sango's letter will be here tomorrow." Which was true because Sango and Miroku had moved a little bit closer, but not in walking distance; the mail man used a horse and only delivered as far away as just beyond Sango's.

This seemed to give Ish a little boost, and they hurried towards their hut, but just as they reached the outskirts of the village, a man came out of one of the huts and looked at Kagome. "'Ey wait, I know you (burp), you're that girl that's married to that pathetic hanyou." He said, clearly drunk. "Get away from me! You're drunk; you don't know what you're talking about." "No, you're his wife. You abandon your own kind to go and start a family with _him_. And now, by the looks of it, you've got another one coming." He said as he swung his fist forward, but Kagome ducked it and pushed him away. "Get away from us!" she yelled as she turned to Ish. "Ish, go get Daddy, and hurry." She whispered. "But Mommy, what if you get hurt?" "Don't worry Ish, I won't. Now go." She said as she gently shoved her away.

Ish started to run to where the river was and she ran through the thick branches and bushes until she came to a clearing. She saw a flash of red in the water a little ways ahead and ran towards it. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried as she came nearer and nearer to the water. "Ish? What's wrong? Where's mommy?" he asked, looking alarmed at the crying girl in front of him. "Momma's in the village, but this man came out, and he walked around weird, and then he said mean things about you being my daddy and then he tried to hit her, and she told me to find you." She got out in almost one breath. Inuyasha dropped the fish he had caught and headed towards the village with Ish on his back.

As he came to the edge of the outskirts, he looked around for any sign of Kagome. She was no where to be seen, and Ish slid off his back and started to call out for her mother. "Stay here Ish." He said as he rounded some huts. He turned around the corner of a hut and saw something he had hoped he would never see again.

Kagome. On the ground, helpless. She was lying on her side with her hair sprawled about messily, and her pink skirt (like her uniform, but pink) ripped in several places and her white shirt streaked with dirt. He rushed up to her and pushed her onto her back. Her hands were curled into fists as they hit and lay limply on the dirt. _"Kagome, please don't be dead, please. You promised you'd never leave me." _he thought as he looked at herHer usually shiny thick black hair was tangled and had dried blood and dirt in it. He brushed it out of her face and saw the damage the drunk had done. Her eyes were closed and her head sagged to the left; she was unconscious. His blood boiled as he noticed her lip was cut and bleeding down to her chin and she had what looked like the start of a nasty bruise by her right temple. He saw dark spots forming on her forearms. Her ankle was sprained, but her other foot was alright. He hated himself for letting her go without him. He was going to find the person that did this, and he was going to kill them. It wouldn't be hard, he was drunk, staggering around, and trying to pick a fight. But now his main concern was Kagome. He sadly picked her up and hurried to where Ish was.

Ish was sitting under a tree and plucking at a blade of grass. "Ish, come on." He said as she gazed up and a look of sheer horror crossed her face. She got up and ran over to them. "Daddy, we need to 'urry, Mommy doesn't look too good." He started to sprint forward, and thanks to Ish's inherited speed, she was able to keep up a little. He nearly knocked down Kaede's door as he barreled into her hut. The old lady looked up as she sipped her tea at the scared hanyou in her doorway and the little girl stumbling towards her.

"Kaede, we need you to help her." Inuyasha said as he laid his mate on the table. His heart broke into tinier than bite sized pieces as he watched the hag look over his wife. "Do ye know what did this?" she said as she went into her usual questions. "A drunkard. He cornered Kagome after she and Ish went to mail a letter to Sango. I was at the river, getting fish." "Ah, she is very lucky ye found her, she might've died if ye hadn't been so quick." "Will she make it through the night?" "I do not know. She seems to be in grave condition. Ye need to come back tomorrow at night, so no on e will see ye and cause more trouble." "Don't worry hag, I turn human tomorrow." He muttered. "Good." And with that, she asked Inuyasha if he would take Ish home because she was opening jars and spilling the contents. "Yeah, sure." He said as he took one last look at his wife and herded Ish out of the door.

That night, they ate a quiet dinner and Ish, for once, went to bed we she was old to. After he tucked her in and kissed her good night, he went downstairs and sat at the table. _"Just yesterday I held Kagome in my arms. She was crying, but she wasn't hurt, just happy that she was pregnant. The other night might've been the last time we could be together. My family's life will never be the same, thanks to prejudice and alcohol."_ He thought as he waited for hours for the sun to rise, and the day to pass so he could check to see if Kagome was alive. He hated to think what would happen if she wasn't. Another thought crossed his mind at that point. _"Oh, God, what about the baby? What if she had a miscarriage?" _This horrible notion made him want to control the sun so it would travel faster.

Finally, the rays of the sun had disappeared and he felt his fangs and ears shrink into his body and he looked into a mirror and saw his silver hair turn a dark onyx as if someone had applied instant dye. He knew it was time to go. As Ish came to the door and saw Inuyasha, her expression didn't change. She knew her daddy changed his appearance once every month. He and Ish walked out into the crisp summer night hand in hand and hurried to Kaede's hut. He went into the dark hut and his heart fell as he saw that no one was there.


	9. What REALLY Happend?

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm trying to keep up w/ this as well as my other story. I plan on making this a HAPPY ending, so don't worry about it being sad. Remember, I've only seen 2 episodes (see my profile). And, none of this will be lemon. See ya, iluvrockandreading; formerly inuandkag4ever51. P.S. how do u guys find my story anyway?**

Inuyasha stepped into the empty hut, expecting to see Kagome lying on the table, but instead, nothing. As he turned to go back, he heard a voice say "Hey." He turned to the left and saw Kagome sitting at a table in the corner, her beautiful face illuminated by a single candle's light. She wasn't dead!

He didn't expect a miracle, it had only been a day, but hell, did she look good. There was no trace of a scar on her person. He didn't know how Kaede had done it, but the horrible reminder of the scuffle was gone. He walked over to her, and he hugged her. "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered into her ear. "No, I'll always be with you. Even if I'm dead, I'll be here." She said as she touched his heart. He pulled away and looked her in the eye. "When I find who did this to you, I'm going to kill them." "Well, for once I'm actually backing that up."

Then Ish came bounding into the room and hugged Kagome as far as she could reach, which was her hip; for a 3 year old, she was tall. "Mommy! You're alright! I missed you." Kagome laughed as she picked up the toddler, but flinched as the weight on her bandaged ankle grew. "I'll ask Lady Kaede if I can go." She said to Inuyasha as she put Ish down and headed towards Kaede's room.

A little while later, she came out and shut the door quietly." She says I can go, but from now on I'll have to be careful going to the village." They headed back to their hut as fast as they could so they wouldn't be seen by the villagers because it was starting to get light outside. As they went inside, Kagome went to get Ish back to sleep, as it was only 10 p.m. according to her battery powered clock by her bedside. She headed back downstairs and lay on their large sofa with her head on Inuyasha's lap. "There's just one question I want to ask." He said. "Ask away." "What happened to the baby?" he hesitated as she looked at him. The moment of silence almost killed him. "It's still here." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I thought you would've lost it when…." "The drunk beat me up?" she finished." "Yeah." "Well that's the weird thing. He knew I was pregnant, but he never hit near the baby."

"Kagome, I've wanted to ask you about yesterday. You want to tell me what happened?" he asked; his soft side was showing. "Yeah, sure. You should know that I went with Ish to give the mail man Sango's letter." "Duh, I know that; Ish pestered me to death about the letter." "Well, we were coming back and then that guy came out of the hut and started rambling on about how I abandoned them for you, and I told him to back off. He didn't and tried to punch me, but I moved and told Ish to find you. Then that guy watched her leave and turned on me. He probably wanted me, not her, and then, when no one could see him, he hit me. He started to retch and I took that chance and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I kicked him where it counts. Man, that got him mad. I saw him pull a dagger out of nowhere and he rushed towards me. I stepped out of the way and ducked, but he got my lip. He spun around and hit me on the side of my head with his fist and I fell to the ground. He picked me up and took me to the back of a hut. There, he hurled me on the ground and that's when my ankle got sprained. He kept hitting me and then I passed out. I think you came about 10 minutes later." She finished her story and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her with pity, he knew she hated that, but with rage at the person that did that to her. "I was so worried you were gonna die. That I would never get to hold you again and that Ish could never grow up remembering her mother. You almost gave me a heart attack This man obviously had a death wish. But you pulled through and hell, do you look great."

She smiled and he leaned down. He softly kissed her and she sat up and spun around to face him. Her hands locked around in the back of his neck and his hands hugged her around her hips. They broke apart to take a quick breath and then, whaddya know, back to kissing. He pushed her down onto the sofa, careful of the now growing bump, as she ran her fingers through his partly tangled dark hair.

Their kissing went on for a long time **(think hours; I know, really long. And they didn't have sex for those pervs out there.)**, but when they broke apart, it had seemed like minutes. When they stopped, Inuyasha had picked up Kagome, and carried her up the stairs, but when they got to their room, she had already fallen asleep. He put her down on the bed and covered her with a light blanket. He took off his shirt**(s?)** and lay down, but stayed awake staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and his long ebony hair flowing down to his bare chest. He looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled to himself. _"She doesn't look a day over 18." _He thought. _"But today we kinda switched places. She's got the demon part, the aging, and I'm the human. Is this how she used to feel when she was human? Like I was better than her? The way I look at it, she's way more better. She's smarter, more attractive, and way kinder. Although, I wouldn't say she's harmless. After I've seen her kill demons with those arrows, I know that. But yesterday, with the drunk, she must've done alright. Well, now his voice will be high, no doubt he'll be limping, and he's probably either drunk again or hung-over. He's gonna be easy to find." _He looked at Kagome and reached over to brush some stray strands out of her face. He got out of the bed and stretched. For him, he wanted to walk those five feet to their window to watch the sun rise. His brown eyes were tinted a mix of purple and pink as they reflected the sun's light. He leaned his arm against the cold window and cleared the fog that his breath had made on it. His mind was made up. As soon as he was a hanyou again, he would find the man that did this to Kagome, and he was going to kill him.

He finally saw the sun peeking over a group of trees and tugged on a strand of hair to gladly see that it was a silvery white color again. He felt his claws growing back and reached up to his head to find two (though he wouldn't admit it) adorable dog ears. He slipped on his shirt **(s?)** and tucked Tetsusaiga into its sheath. Then, the hanyou went to Kagome's side of the bed and leaned down to her. "When I come back Kagome," he whispered "the man that did this to you will be dead." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and hurried down the stairs and out the door. Little did he know that if he had watched her closely, he would see that her breaths were not the deep and even ones of those that sleep. No, she was awake, and she had heard all that he had said. Her beautiful eyes filled with tears because there was something she hadn't told Inuyasha about the fight. The man that had beaten her up was a demon. She got up and changed, then carried Ish downstairs and to the door. She grabbed her bow and arrows, headed to Kaede's, and asked the miko to watch Ish. Once she left, she drew her bow and an arrow and tried to find her husband and help him.

**Sry if it's so short. I'm really swamped with final exams and now it's summer and I've been REALLY lazy, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and House with my best friend. Well, all that's left is for you to click that very small, yet amazingly important, rectangle shaped button in the far left hand corner. Come on, you know you want to.**


	10. Moving On

**I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I jammed a muscle in my finger a couple weeks ago and since it hasn't healed yet and I've had to buddy tape it so I type really slow now. Anyway, R & R!**

Inuyasha raced through the village, trying to get to the outskirts and find the bastard that almost killed his wife. He could still remember the drunk's scent, it was hard to forget. His scent of beer and burnt wood was still in the air when he had found Kagome half dead. He reached the outskirts in record time, but to him he could've gone faster. He slowed down and walked through the scattered houses, kicking up dirt as his bare feet scrapped against the powdered road. _"Damn! I can't find the stupid bastard's scent anywhere! The fucking coward must've skipped town."_ He continued his retributive search and, unbeknownst to him, a figure lurked in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. It quietly slinked away, sensing that another had entered the village.

Kagome was running as fast as she could to the outskirts if the village where, she presumed, her husband was about to be ambushed. She had just reached the outskirts when she was side tackled and shoved roughly against the wall; a hand closing around her throat. "Well look who's 'ere. I thought I made it clear girl, to stay away from 'ere or die." She heard a slurred voice say. She opened her eyes that she didn't even know she had shut to see the drunk in front of her.

"Did you miss me?" he sneered. She frowned disgustedly. How could she forget? This man almost killed her and now it looks like he was going to finish the deal. But she couldn't let that happen. It couldn't end like this. She had taken down the most powerful demon of all; what made this one so different? She at least wanted the baby to be safe. _"Oh damn. I dropped my bow when I was tackled, but I still have the quiver. Now if I could just reach it…" _So she would buy time until she could get away or for Inuyasha to find her. "I know what you are." She whispered. "What did you say." He asked angrily. "Did I stutter?" He squeezed his hand tighter and said, "That's not how one should talk in your position." "Well, I never really was one for manners. Oh, wait, now the slur is gone? The game is up, so tell me. What do you really look like? Or better yet, show me." The man smirked and said, "Ah, a feisty one. You should learn to hold your tongue." He said as he slapped her. "However." He continued. "I will give you a last request." He was concealed in a ball of solid red fire. Kagome held back a gasp as she saw his true form.

Inuyasha had searched the outskirts for what seemed like forever, and right now, it was a breezy mid-morning. He was tired, but he wouldn't give up on finding the man that almost destroyed his family. Then, the breeze swept up and carried not only heat, but a whiff of the man's scent. He was close, but he wasn't alone. Inuyasha started towards the scent, but he hadn't realized that the man's scent had changed.

In the place of a 30 something balding man was the perfect image of what the word demon suggests. Long black hair fell down to the mid-shoulders and the bangs covered fire engine red eyes placed on a rough face. There were two small dark onyx horns protruding out of the black abyss of his head. His face was sunburned badly, giving the impression that it was red. He was wearing a baggy shirt that kind of resembled a sack and covered the top of his brown pants that trailed down to his ankles, ending at his feet. She was surprised he wearing such clothing in this heat. It was like he was used to this extreme temperatures. "You're a…a demon from hell. You work for the devil." _"That's how he knew I was pregnant; he could smell the baby, but Inuyasha couldn't. He must have an unheard of sense of smell." _"Actually, he prefers the term Satan. Too bad there aren't more clever girls like you. Now there's going to be one less. Pity." His hand clenched her throat tightly, but a second before, she took her chance and yelled "INUYASHA!" "Shut up!" he roared as she felt his hand connect with her cheek and when he pulled away, she saw blood on his hands.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of someone calling his name. His mind quickly registered who it was. "Kagome." He whispered. As he ran towards her, he recognized the drunk's scent, but it was changed somehow. He could feel his tie with Kagome weaken as he realized that she was dieing. _"That goddamn son-of-a-bitch bastard."_ He thought as two figures came into view. Neither seemed to notice him and he saw a demon hit what he now saw as Kagome on the side of her face. His rage skyrocketed and he flung Tetsusaiga to the side and let his demon side take over him quickly. He knew it would not harm Kagome because it loved her as well and it could take out any threat to her easily.

Kagome 's throat felt as if it were on fire and she grasped at the demon's hand, trying to pry it off, but she was getting weaker. Just as her grip gave out and her eyes shut, a body collided with the demons and she fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. She saw a blur of red coming towards her and recognized Inuyasha's voice. Her vision cleared as she looked into his eyes, but instead of seeing the golden eyes that she loved so much, she saw red eyes, but the emotion they showed, what was it? Concern? Love? Probably both.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. The demon dared to strike Kagome, and then he has the nerve to leave a red hand mark on her other cheek! He had felt this human emotion for her, what was it called? Love? Ah yes, that was it. He had felt it for what seemed like forever; like he always knew she was the one. He and his human side both cared for this girl with a never ending depth. Ever since, he considered it his duty to watch over her and mainly kiss her every time he could. He kneeled down on his knees and propped her head up. "You alright?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer; she just turned to the side and coughed up blood onto the dirt. "I guess not." He whimpered **(couldn't resist.)** and licked the blood that trailed down her cheek off. "That should pass, but right now, I've got to take care of that bastard demon." She nodded and shakily said, "Nothing's stopping you." She smiled weakly at him and watched him head over to the demon and pick it up by the shirt collar… She just couldn't watch him kill like that. She knew it was because the demon almost killed her, but did he have to be this brutal? She propped herself on her elbows and slowly stood up. Her head got dizzy really quickly, and she leaned against the wall. The dizziness went away and she walked to the center of the dirt road and picked up her bow. She saw Inuyasha drop something on the ground and head towards her. He walked to her while he wiped something on his haori. She didn't need to think twice to know that it was blood. He was just a few feet from her now and she wasn't scared at all. She knew he wouldn't kill her because they had bonded now. They shared a link; it made both sides want her.

The space between them shrunk and then his forehead was against hers. He gave her a small smile then sent his lips crashing down on hers in a heated kiss. He laid one arm gently on her waist, then wrapped the other around the small of her back protectively. Her hands held his face while her thumb stroked his cheek. They just kissed like that for awhile and when they pulled away, Kagome saw that Inuyasha's eyes were back to normal. "Kagome?" he asked. "Hmm?" "You get hurt and into trouble too much." "Nu-uh. Trouble just finds me." "Well how can I protect a magnet?" "Oh shut up." She said playfully. "Well make me." "Fine." She said as she grabbed his head and kissed him. She pulled away to see a happily dazed Inuyasha and she started to walk back towards Kaede's. Suddenly, she heard Inuyasha come up behind her and sweep her, literally, off her feet and into his arms.

She laughed and had to yell at him in the rushing wind, "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" "Carrying you, what does it look like?" "Why?" "Because. Oh I don't know, the baby?" he said, in a lame excuse. "Well that's a really weird reason. But ok." They spent the rest of the trip talking about baby names and they reached Kaede's hut almost too quickly. Ish saw them through the grime and dirt encrusted window and came bounding out of the door to see them. "Momma! Daddy! I miss you this much." She said stretching her little arms to the point where they couldn't reach anymore. Kagome beamed brightly and Inuyasha picked her up. "So Ish, how was your day with the ha…I mean Kaede." He said, seeing Kagome giving him the 'look'. "It was fwun. I got to color a pwetty picture for you and momma." They went inside the hut to escape the sweltering heat and a male villager hurried out, avoiding their gaze. "I'm sorry for all this Lady Kaede. We've been around here so much we must've scared the villagers off." Kagome began as they sat down at the old table in the corner of the hut.

"Nay child. Tis not you. I'm afraid there's a demon lurking somewhere in the village. Some have said that tis a Satan's Follower; a demon from hell." Inuyasha and Kagome shared a 'look' and Kagome said, "Well I think that the threat's gone now." "Really?" "Yeah; In fact, I don't think we'll hear from it ever again." "And why do ye think that?" And Kagome told her the events that happened that morning, stopping at when Inuyasha had killed the demon. "And Inuyasha, how did ye kill this demon from hell?" "Umm, I slit its throat and ripped its heart out." "But Inuyasha, a Satan's Follower does not have a heart." "Well I ripped out something. One thing's for sure; the damn demon won't be moving anytime soon." "Inuyasha, watch your mouth in front of Ish!" But Kagome didn't need to worry; Ish was busy trying to find her drawing on the other side of the room. They shared with Kaede their ideas for the baby's name and then Ish surprised Kagome by jumping on her lap and showed her the picture. It was what you would call 'modern art' where the figures were distorted and drawn unevenly, but to Kagome, it was the best drawing ever. It showed what she thought was Ish, holding hands with who she knew was Inuyasha because Ish had drawn doggie ears on him and colored him red, and Kagome, who was wearing what looked like a kimono. "Oh Ish, I love it!" "See mama, I drew us outside our house." "Well Ish, we should leave Kaede be and go home." Inuyasha said. "Okie dokie, Daddy." Ish bounded out of the hut as Inuyasha ran after her. Kagome lingered at the doorway and waited for Kaede. She waddled to the door and watched Inuyasha playing with Ish.

"Ye know child, ye are very lucky to have a family such as this." "I know Lady Kaede. We've had too many close calls. I must've scared Inuyasha close to a coronary a couple times." Kaede laughed lightly and said, "No child that tis not what I meant. I mean ye and Inuyasha are meant for each other. Poor child always needed someone to love him and I'd always known that ye were meant for the task. My sister wasn't right for him. They never had the trust that you two have. Tis a wonderful thing, love. Cherish it, for there are some that never know what it feels like." She said as she hobbled back into the cool hut. Kagome stood there, leaning against the door frame, contemplating what the wise old lady had said. She would cherish the special relationship she had and she always would. She was sure that there was no better father for her children than Inuyasha. He loved Ish deeply as he would with their next child and the ones that might come after it. She smiled as she walked over to her husband and daughter and announced that it was time to go. Ish stood up, followed by Inuyasha, who was brushing the dirt off of him. Kagome bent down to pick up Ish, then stood up as the little girl wrapped her small arms around her neck gently.

They started to walk home and were halfway there when Ish noticed her mother's messed up cheek. "Momma, what 'appened to your cheek?" she said as she touched it with her fingers. "Oh, that. Well, momma got hurt again." "Is the demon gone now?" "You know Ish, you're too smart for your age." "I know." "Yes the demons gone Ish. Daddy took care of it." Inuyasha answered. "Good. I don't want nobody to hurt my momma or daddy." "No Ish, from now on, no one will." "What about the baby?" Inuyasha butted in. Kagome shot him another 'look' and his ears drooped. "Uh, you know what, never mind." They reached the house and went inside to the warm smell of the flowers that Ish had picked earlier that week. "Ah, home at last." Kagome said with a sigh of relief. "You know Ish's birthday is coming in a couple of months. She'll be a big three year old. Just think. It's been almost 5 years since you killed Akhei. Can you believe it?" "Not really; it's all been like a dream to me." "Yeah me too." Kagome didn't want to wake up from this dream in reality **(oxymoron)** ever.

2 MONTHS LATER…

"Oh my god Kagome!" Sango yelled as everyone in the hut looked at the two girls sitting at the table. Kagome grinned as she watched Sango's shocked face. "You're pregnant!" she squealed. Kagome nodded, still smiling. "Wow. I'm going to be an Aunt again! Does Miroku know?" "I think Inuyasha's telling him now."

"So, any new news?" Miroku asked, watching Ish and Ryoku playing with Shippo on the floor. "Yeah, we're expecting another kid." "Ah, that's why my dear Sango injured our ears. I've been thinking about having another as well." "How've you been dealing with the whole 'no girls' thing?" "Actually, I'm doing great. Once I broke the habit, it has been a lot easier to not look at other women. Now, I belong to only one." "What's her name?" Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "You really are an idiot." He said as he stood up and walked over to talk with the girls. "What? What'd I say now!" Inuyasha asked, confused. The girls giggled and Kagome mentally tallied the scores. Miroku-1, Inuyasha-0. Sango and Miroku were here for a few weeks to visit. Kagome was glad that her best friend was here with her. She wished that this feeling of content would last forever.

6 ½ MONTHS LATER

Sango came out of the room and shut the door quietly. She strode over to where Inuyasha and Ish were laying against the wall, asleep. "Inuyasha, wake up." She whispered, shaking him. His eyes snapped open and focused in the candle lit hut on Sango. "Wha' is it?" "It's Kagome." Inuyasha stood up, now fully awake. "What happened? Is she alright?" "She's fine and congratulations, you have another daughter." He smiled in the darkness and headed towards the door and opened it noiselessly. "Kagome?" He whispered. "Over here." He heard a weak voice answer. He walked to where his wife was laying in their bed, smiling at the little bundle in her arms with affection. To him, she was at the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her pale face was illuminated by the candlelight and her shiny hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder and there was sweat clinging onto her forelocks from childbirth. "Come here Inu and see your daughter. You'll be surprised." Inuyasha walked over and saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen looking back at him. His daughter's eyes were brown mixed with gold and he was surprised when he saw two fuzzy silver ears peeking out at him from the top of her head. "I have the perfect name too." Kagome said proudly. "What?" "Zenbi." **(Beautiful. Again, Japanese-English Online Dictionary)** "That's a great name! So Zenbi it is." "You can get Sango and Ish now if you want." Inuyasha nodded and left to wake up Ish. Kagome recognized the new feeling of never wanting to leave the child in her arms. She didn't think she could ever love her family more. _"Just look at how adorable Zen is!"_ she thought. _"I couldn't love her more. I miss her. That's ridiculous; I'm holding her, and I miss her! But that's how much I love her."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open and Inuyasha came in, carrying Ish. "Hey sweetie." Kagome said as Inuyasha sat Ish on the edge of the bed next to Kagome. Ish looked at the small baby and grinned. "This is my new shisuta?" "Yes Ish. You know, you were like this when you were born." "I had doggie ears!" she squealed. "What happened to them? Why don't I have doggie ears!" She whined. "Ish, you never had doggie ears. You just weren't as lucky as Zen was, but you still turned out beautiful. Ish, do you know what your name means?" "No, but why don't I have…" Ish was silenced when Kagome put a finger against her lips. "Ishoku means uniqueness. Ish, we named you that for a reason. You are unique in your own way. You have beautiful brown hair and gorgeous golden eyes. Ish, you're different, but in a good way. Tell me, how many children have you seen with golden eyes the color of honey mixed with the sun?" "None." "And how many have brown hair?" "All of them have black hair." "Exactly. Ish don't you see? You're you, and that's what makes you special to us." "Oh. Okie Dokie momma, know I love my hair." After the 'conversation' Ish continued looking and marveling at her little sister's absolutely adorable dog ears. After Sango had taken Ish out to go back to sleep, Inuyasha brought up a chair next to the bed. "Wow." He said, looking at Kagome "What?" "Nothing, it's just, you've gone through childbirth twice, ouch, and yet you're still beautiful." "Well is it supposed to make me ugly? Cause by the time we have all of our children, I'll probably be the ugliest thing alive." "I'd still love you though." "I guess that's something I'll have to look forward to. Now go away, Zen needs to breastfeed." "Okay, I'll leave you to be." He said as he kissed her and silently shut the door. Kagome smiled and stared at the beautiful baby in her arms. Zen started to cry and Kagome replied, "Welcome to the world. It's tough like that. You're gonna love it."

**Well, the story's done, and I hope you enjoyed it' it's my first completed story. Let me know if you want a sequel and maybe there will be. Until then, R & R with my other stories, "Happy Endings?" and "The Battle Continues". I'm sry if it seems like Kagome got or gets hurt too much and if, when she did, it didn't sound like Inuyasha cared much, but I was aiming for that feeling you get -like you're about to cry, but you don't- and I'm not sure if I achieved that. Thanks to all my reviewers and hope to c ya in my other stories!**


End file.
